Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha has a hard time cleaning with her fear of the dark. But a loving Vladat shows her the perks of the darkness.


**Just a cute little story I wanted to do. Hope you like!**

* * *

Sasha Jocklin was tasked with cleaning down in the basement. It was a bit difficult for her being in the big, dark, creepy dungeon in the spooky Grant Mansion.

The dark always scared Sasha. That's why she slept in bunk beds with her sister Rachel. She was always afraid that something might pop out and get her, which why she would always look over her shoulder a few times when she was in the dark.

"I don't know why I'm down here." Sasha said as she dusted one of the torture racks. "A spooky place like this should be left alone." The dust tickled her nose and she let out a little sneeze. "And that's the least of my problems."

A deep chuckle came from behind Sasha. She dropped her duster and spun around, her eyes wide with fear.

There was no one to be seen.

Sasha gulped. Her knees shivered with fright. "M-M-Maybe I should c-clean another time..." She backed away slowly.

When she turned, a fanged creature flew out from the darkness and reached out at Sasha. "Muahahahahahaha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and tried to run, but she was grabbed from behind and was forced to sit on the cold ground.

Sasha felt hot breath on her neck. Her teeth started to chatter to the rhythm of her quivering body.

A deep chuckle was heard. "Sasha, my lovely. It's me." The girl turned around and saw the grinning face of Whampire.

"Whampire?!" Sasha squealed. "What have I told you about scaring me like that?!"

Whampire chuckled as he brushed the hair out of Sasha's face. "I just can't help it, my sweet." He put his arms around Sasha. "I don't see why you're so scared. I love the dark." he purred in her ear.

His deep, spooky voice made chills race up Sasha's spine. "I don't." she squeaked.

"Why?" Whampire held her tighter. "Because it's so spooky and creepy...and you never know what might be hiding..." He cackled beautifully. If ever a cackle could make your skin prickle, it was Whampire's.

Whampire felt Sasha's shivering increase. The Vladat was saddened that he was going too far and didn't want to scare Sasha to death. But as always, Whampire knew how to cure Sasha's fear.

"But, the darkness has a lot of good points." Whampire said.

"Like what?"

Whampire turned Sasha around to face him. "It protects me from getting burned. Otherwise, I would burn to a crisp and turn to ash." He out a hand to Sasha's cheek. "That's the worst thing that could happen to me...because I would lose you." Sasha realized Whampire was right. "I don't want to lose you either." she said. "I guess the dark isn't...so bad."

Seeing how she was still a little scared, Whampire went for his trump card. "Not only that, darkness can also be beneficial in...fun things." He grinned.

"Uh, fun things?" Sasha said, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Yes," Whampire said. He smiled as he crawled towards Sasha, who backed away until she was against the wall.

"Uh, Honey?" Sasha became fearful until her lover pressed his lips against hers.

Sasha felt herself melt as Whampire kissed her. The Vladat put his arms around Sasha, holding her in a deep hug.

Whampire unhooked his lips from Sasha's. "The dark is perfect for cuddling." And he began cuddling up with Sasha.

And just like that, Sasha was no longer afraid. "I do love cuddling." She giggled and snuggled up with Whampire.

Whampire gave a little smooch on her lips. "Sorry if I scared you so badly, my precious. And I'm sorry if I'm scary myself."

"Don't be sorry." Sasha said. "No one was born the way they wanted to be. And I'll always love you just the way you are, no matter how scary you are."

That earned her another kiss from Whampire. Sasha felt herself melting in Whampire's arms.

Sasha sighed lovingly once they pulled apart. "Oh, Whammy. I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"Mm, hmm." Whampire said, snuggling Sasha deep in his arms.

It was true Whampire was scary, but he and Sasha's love for another came overcome any fear.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you! If you want to send your stories to me, I'm totally fine with it! :)**


End file.
